


What Once Was Lost

by Quaggy



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quaggy/pseuds/Quaggy
Summary: In his office at the Council Headquarters in London, Rupert Giles receives an unexpected call.
Relationships: Merrick Jamison-Smythe & Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles & Buffy Summers, Rupert Giles & Merrick Jamison-Smythe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Summer of Giles





	What Once Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the canon name seems to be Merrick Jamison-Smythe, but I've always preferred John Merrick. It makes more sense to me that Buffy would naturally call Giles by his last name because that's what she did for her last Watcher.

“Rupert Giles.”  
  


“Giles? I’ve found her.”  
  


“Merrick? Is that you?”  
  


“Yes. Listen to me—”  
  


“I thought you were in America.”  
  


“I am. I’ve found her.”  
  


“Found who?”  
  


“Giles, you are not listening. I’ve _found her_!”  
  


“Oh. Oh!”  
  


“Now he has it.”  
  


“My Lord… After all this time… I’d… I’d lost hope…. Thought it all was some sort of mistake….”  
  


“No mistake. Your lost Slayer has been found.”  
  


“Where are you?”  
  


“Los Angeles. Now, listen to me, Rupert. I know right now everything in you is screaming that you need to go find your Slayer, but you must wait. It’s imperative that you wait.”  
  


“What do… Wait, did you say “Slayer”?”  
  


“Yes. That’s how I found her. She was Called just a few days ago.”  
  


“I must come at once!”  
  


“You’ll do no such thing! Giles, she’s a normal girl, who knows nothing of our world.”  
  


“But why can’t I be with her? I’m her Watcher!”  
  


“Because she doesn’t know what a Watcher is, except a person who just told her that life as she knows it is now over. Let me be the one that tells her who she is. Let me be the one that she curses and hates.”  
  


“Merrick….”  
  


“She has been sheltered and indulged her whole life. She was raised by both her parents, goes to a good school – where she makes excellent marks, I might add—and has an extensive social circle. She wears pink and sparkles. And fluffy things in her hair! She thinks the world is a safe and wonderful place to be, because for her, it has been. Until now.”  
  


“Oh, my Lord. My poor girl. She must be so scared and confused.”  
  


“She is. But, trust me, Giles, she’s very resilient. She is everything I would expect your Slayer to be.”  
  


“What do you mean?”  
  


“What do you think I mean, Ripper?”  
  


“Oh Lord….. I’m doomed.”  
  


“Yes, I do think that you are.”  
  


“Yes, go ahead and laugh, Merrick. I’m sure this is very amusing.”  
  


“Oh, it is! It is! I only wish I could have seen your father’s face.”  
  


“Wherever he is, he’s laughing at me. Gran too.”  
  


“Oh, without a doubt.”  
  


“John….”  
  


“No, Rupert. It’s better this way. I have already contacted the Council. They are working even now to secure you a position in Sunnydale.”  
  


“The Hellmouth? Oh, of course. That makes sense. But—”  
  


“Let the Council get the paperwork properly in order. Come over here legally with your resources already in place. Until then, I will Watch your Slayer to the best of my abilities. You can trust me on this.”  
  


“I do. I just want to…. Never mind. You’re right. This is the best path forward.”  
  


“Good man. Now I really must go. I’ll send you a copy of my full report to the Council as soon as I’m able.”  
  


“Wait! Merrick… What’s her name?”  
  


“Buffy Summers.”  
  


“…..Buffy Summers….”  
  


“Giles, I’m ringing off now. I’ll be in contact soon.”  
  


“What? Oh, yes. Goodbye. ……………………….............. Buffy Summers.”  
  
_  
_


End file.
